


Hi I'm king creativity.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Creativity [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: After the events of Hi I'm creativity, Roman and Remus are one person again but after years of being split he doesn't know who he is anymore. Worse everyone else isn't sure they like this new/old creativity who is replacing their friends.
Series: Creativity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023673
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Creativity was pacing his dark bedroom. The one that use to belong to Remus. He had both a light and dark bedroom. Roman and Remus.

Creativity groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the decorations that covered the walls. A perfect mix of Remus and Roman's tastes. A harsh reminder that he was both them and not.

Not that he needed that as a reminder when every glance or glare from the others said clearly, you do not belong here.

He stood. He was going to prove that he did belong. That he always had belonged and while they could grieve the loss of the twins, that shouldn't stop them from accepting him.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Logan watched from the open doorway as Creativity cleaned Roman's room, poundering if it was possible to get Roman and Remus back. To undo whatever happened that caused all of this.

Creativity jumped as he turned and saw Logan standing there watching him. "Oh... Logan! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked so like Roman that Logan hoped for a moment it was him. Then Creativity continued. "Need me to kill someone for you?" 

"No... I apologise for staring. I was... Thinking." Logan said.

Creativity put a hand on his hip,"Care to share?"

"I want to help you. Both of you." Logan said hoping that Roman or Remus would be the one to respond. He paused at the almost heartbroken look on Creativity's face.

"Oh....right." Creativity said.

"I'm sorry." 

Creativity waved him off. "No no you're just being honest. It's fine. Good even. I'm the one who should be sorry." 

"For what?" Logan asked.

"I'm not who you want me to be."

Logan had no words for that.

\---

Creativity sat at Roman's spot at the dinner table. The air tense as everyone glanced at him but didn't say anything. He had long since given up trying to start a conversation and was now just pushing food around his plate. Conflicted about the silence. 

On the one hand he was angry that they all weren't giving him a chance and instead seemed to be waiting for Roman and Remus to come back. On the other he understood that it felt like they had lost people and in a way they had. He wasn't the twins, he was his own person.

Right?

Janus cleared his throat and Creativity looked up. Everyone else had left. Not even bothering with goodbyes. "Are you alright?" 

Creativity smiled slightly. At least Janus was trying. He could tell how hard it was for him but he was at least speaking to him like... He wasn't a place holder for the other two.

"I will be." Creativity said. He really hoped it to be true.


	3. Patton's regret.

It was his fault. He let this happen. He let Roman stick around Remus and now both of them were gone. Replaced by.... Creativity. 

He didn't even have a name! He was not supposed to be here! Roman and Remus were! They belonged here and he would find away to get them back. He had to! 

He had to fix his mistake. By any means necessary.

\--- 

Patton kept an eyes on Creativity, noticing that he seemed to just be Roman and Remus mushed together. Often doing something partway before changing his mind and starting something else. 

Scattered brain and easily distracted. His mood shifting rapidly, and seemed to be arguing with himself under his breath.

Maybe if he could get either Roman or Remus to be more on control? How to do that?

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Creativity joked snapping Patton out of his thoughts.

"Oh! I...um..." Patton said awkward. "Sorry."

Creativity waved it off. "It's fine. What's got you so worried padre?" 

Patton's eyes widened, searching Creativity's face for, "Roman?"

Creativity jerked away from Patton who quickly apologized. Creativity looked bitter. "It's fine." He shook his head and forced a smile.

Patton wanted to say something but what could he say?

Sorry I hope you were someone else? 

"I know it's going to take time for you to....adjust." Creativity said. 

Patton hummed, right. Yeah that wasn't going to happen. At least as long as he still had any chance to bring them back.

Creativity shifted uncomfortable under Patton's stare. Patton didn't seem to realize he was staring. Which made it weirder for Creativity.

Does he say something or...? 

"Greetings Patton.... Creativity." Logan said.

That snapped Patton out of his thoughts again and he smiled. "Hi!" 

Creativity nodded his head in greeting. Logan seemed to be uncomfortable around him. Not that anyone was comfortable around him. 

He was trying not to push them. 

It was clear that Logan wanted to talk to Patton alone so Creativity quickly made up some excuse if why he had to leave and tried not to feel hurt by the look of relief on both their faces.

\----

"I think I figured out how to get them back." Logan said after he was sure Creativity was gone.

"Really?" Patton said looking at him hopeful.

Logan nodded,"If we can cause him to have a great enough conflict of creative interest then it should separate them... again." 

"What do we do first?"


	4. What's in a name.

Creativity needed a name. Something that was different than his previous two. Something that set him a part and said 'this is me now' . Something like ...

"Alex." He said looking in the mirror. Did he really look like an Alex? It worked. Yeah. Alex. 

"My name is Alex. I'm Creativity." He smiled at his reflection. 

Then he felt the pull of a summons. He rose up slightly nervous for his first meeting with Thomas. 

"Greetings!" He said with a dazzling smile. 

"Roman? You look.... different." Thomas said. 

"Oh that's simple. I'm not Roman...." Alex said.

"Oook? Then who?" 

"My name is Alex. I'm your Creativity." 

Thomas sputtered. "i HAVE THREE OF YOU?" 

Alex shook his head. "No. No. I am.... How did patton put it? A fusion of Roman and Remus. I am ALL of your creativity in one easy to work with package!"

Thomas blinked. "That's... Amazing. I didn't know you guys could fuse." 

"Well it's less fusion and more fixing a mistake." Alex said. 

" Mistake? What are you saying Roman was a mistake?" Thomas asked.

Of course he would think Remus was a mistake. Alex took a breath, in the past now. "I should never have been split before so yes."

Thomas stared for a full minute before Logan and Patton rose up.

"I see you've met creativity." Logan said 

"Alex." Alex said he two surprised looks from the other two. "I finally settled on a name."

"Alex does seem very...." Patton trailed off.

"Let me guess, after alexander the great." Logan said. Alex beamed at that. 

"Precisely." Alex said thrilled.

"Well then it suits you." Janus said rising up.

"It's.... A name." Was Virgil's comment.

"So Roman and Remus are...gone?" Thomas asked.

Alex's face fell. "It a way.... Yes. But I still have their memories. Their personalities. The ideas and dreams!" 

"But they're gone." Thomas said.

Alex spoke slowly. "Do you want them back?" everyone wants them back don't they. They all just want HIM gone!

"I mean.... I...um." thomas said taken back by the anger in Alex's face.

Alex looked around at everyone. No one Likes HIM. They just wanted him to be incomplete again. Separated. Alone! He hadn't noticed that he was thinking back to the times he was alone as Remus. 

Alex sunk out. The happy mood of him finding his name was gone, replaced by the painful feeling of rejection.


	5. Alex and Virgil have a chat.

Virgil could feel the anxiety and worry coming from Creativity... Alex he reminded himself. He had a name now. For some reason that made the fact that Roman and Remus were gone more real.

He knocked on Alex's door and got a surprised, "come in." 

Alex looked at him with happiness for a second before that faded into caution. Virgil took a breath. "Hey...Alex."

"Virgil. What do you need? Anything I can help with?" Alex asked shifting in his seat so he was facing Virgil.

Virgil shook his head before pausing. There was something he needed. "I...have some questions... And it's fine if you don't want to answer them but.... Can I ask them anyway?" 

"Fire away." Alex said thrilled that Virgil was willing to talk. Alex waved his hand and a chair appeared for Virgil to sit in.

"So...you have all of Remus' and Roman's memories?" He asked as he sat down.

"Indeed." Alex said nodding.

"Does that mean.... I mean. You're just Roman and Remus so....how do you feel about me?" Virgil asked. As Alex looked at him confused Virgil continued. "I know Remus and I had been on the best terms lately and Roman and I fought alot so....where does that leave you and me?''

Alex thought about it. True Virgil had plenty of problems with the twins but they had good times too. "I suppose.... We have a chance at a fresh start."

Virgil thought about that before sticking out his hand, "Virgil. You can call me virge."

Alex shook it ecstatic. "Alexander... Call me Alex." 

They smiled at each other.

+---

Virgil found that he didn't really miss Roman or Remus with Alex around. It was like he had the best of both of them at the same time. Roman's charm and Remus' sense of humor. It felt like talking to both of them with a something that belonged to Alex only.

"Do you want to go back to being Remus and Roman?" Virgil asked out of the blue as they were hanging out.

Alex looked at him, "Do you want me to go back to being them?" 

Virgil shook his head,"Not really....I mean.... You're here so....I don't really miss them?" He whined. "Did I phase that poorly."

Alex smiled at him. " I think you said it well. Thank you Virge." 

"No problem, Alexander." Virgil shot back.

Alex laughed.

Maybe not everyone hated him.


End file.
